violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Make Me Crazy
"Make Me Crazy", also known as "My Princess", is a song originally sung in Spanish by Jorge Blanco, Facundo Gambandé, Nicolás Garnier, Ruggero Pasquarelli and Samuel Nascimento as Leon Vargas, Maxi Ponte, Andres, Federico and Broduey. Lyrics English= I can't work out what this is Or how to fit the pieces I got to play the game though I'll see if it's good for me From black to white to yellow You said good bye then hello First horns and then a halo I can't let go Hot then cold Just letting you know I'm sick of this stopping starting show If you can say why Or you can say when And tell me what's in my heart It all okay through Don't you know I know The way that I like you From a zero into a hero You know I can't let go But we'll be ok though Oh, oh, oh you amaze me Make me crazy I wonder if you'll see me You say you'll say stay and then you leave me From hate and back to fondness This is it that I know Oh, oh you play around with me cause You know you make me see stars The future waits before us I can't let go Hot then cold Just letting you know I'm sick of this stopping starting show If you can say why Or you can say when And tell me what's in my heart It all okay through Don't you know I know The way that I like you From a zero into a hero You know I can't let go But we'll be ok though Oh, oh, oh you amaze me Make me crazy Make me crazy (don't you know I know) Make me crazy (the way that I like you) Make me crazy (from a zero into a hero) Make me crazy (but we'll be okay though) |-| Spanish= Me mira, me sonries Luego ni hola me dices No entiendo si es un juego Ahora si voy atras de ti Blanco ahora luego es negro Soy malo despues bueno Si sigues enloquezco Pues no entiendo Frio o calor Me quieres o no? Yo sé que en verdad te gusto yo Por que no aceptar Te sientes igual No seas tan timida Solo quiero Tomar tu mano Estar a tu lado Oh oh oh Darte un beso Ser tu romeo Rompamos el hielo Yo solo quiero Oh oh oh Que tu seas Mi princesa Lunes vamos al cine Martes soy invisible Mi mensaje respondes Si si si luego no! Me dicen tus amigas Que hablas de mi a escondidas Si soy quien tu deseas Hay que esperas Frio o calor Me quieres o no? Se en verdad te gusto yo Puedes no aceptar Te sientes igual No seas tan timida Solo quiero Tomar tu mano Estar a tu lado Oh oh oh Darte un beso Ser tu romeo Rompamos el hielo Yo solo quiero Oh oh oh Que tu seas Mi princesa(tomar tu mano) Mi princesa(ser tu romeo) Mi princesa (rompamos el hielo) Mi princesa Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *The Spanish version of this song is called "Mi Princesca" (My Princess). *The song was written by Leon. Category:Season 3 Category:Music Category:Season 3 Songs